1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instant messaging interaction systems and methods thereof, and more particularly, to an instant messaging interaction system and a method thereof applicable to a data processing device for executing information messaging software and configuring to enable a local user and a remote user to jointly create communicative information by the information messaging software.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to the progress of network-based communication technology, long-distance information messaging has become an integral part of the daily life of most people, involving simple steps: accessing information messaging software; logging in a related website on the Internet; and communicating with another user online. There are several types of information messaging software, and all of them enable users to chat with one another using specific symbols (or emoticons) and messages as a means of emotional interactive expression and provide graphic messaging interfaces for online messaging. Nonetheless, conventional ways of interaction, as governed by network-based communication technology, are limited to two-dimensional interfaces and undesirably monotone.
To render interaction vivid and funny, commercially available interactive toys, such as I-Buddy and I-Knock, gave different interactive responses (e.g., flapping wings, twisting body, or emitting light) according to specific symbols (or emoticons) and messages. Yet the interactive responses can only be presented on a one-to-one manner or user-defined, not to mention that a single message is greeted with the same interactive responses from whoever receive the message; more badly, the interactive responses are neither interesting nor intuitive, and therefore puzzle users. Hence, the conventional interactive responses based on network-based communication technology are of no avail and bring no fun.
To address the above issue, US20070299919 disclosed a method for giving a specific response automatically according to a specific message sent by a specific user. The method disclosed in US20070299919 is applicable to an instant messaging-based customer service system and characterized in that, in the absence of a customer service clerk, the instant messaging software of a computer determines the identity of a customer presently asking a customer service-related question and the content of the question. Then, the software automatically gives a specific response to the customer according to the outcome of the determination. However, a drawback of the method disclosed in US20070299919 is of that there should be a predefined action list created in the form of a table specifying the customer service-related questions and its respective related service responses. Thus, service responses are delivered to the customer by the automatic instant messaging-based customer service system. Therefore, the service responses to customers are specific a priori and limited. Also, system-customer interaction shows uniform standard and is not sensitive to the customers' ever-changing emotion.
Another invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,571 also disclosed a chatterbot which is capable of instant messaging. The chatterbot, particularly, chats not only with users but also with other chatterbots by instant messaging. The chatterbot of U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,571 which is able to identify users and other chatterbots are functioned by an artificial intelligence (AI) mechanism, so that differential responses could be sent to different receivers according to the users' and the other chatterbots' identities. However, although the chatterbot has learning ability with its related Al mechanism, it still has to work with a preset database containing the associated relation of active responses and conversational contents. The chatterbot also lacks a user interface for the users to have response feedbacks; thus, the performance of the chatterbot falls short of users' expectations. That is, the interactive responses given by the chatterbot during conversation can not provide the strong imaging to the users.
Accordingly, providing an instant messaging interaction system and a method thereof to embody presentation of various responses to a single message or emoticon in a more emotional and user-anticipated manner is the main purpose of the invention and the issue in which the related industries of instant messaging hardware/software are interested.